Blooming Hug
by nekonyaaan
Summary: Suga dan kamu.


Sementara langit telah luntur corak jingganya, pun pendar lemah rembulan semakin berkuasa, kamu masih berdiri di sana. Bersedekap, memandang punggung Min Yoongi yang duduk membelakangimu. Netranya lebih tertarik pada monitor alih-alih paras kalutmu, telinganya terblokir oleh alat pendengar, entah apakah kalimat yang baru saja kau urai meresap ke dalam pendengarannya atau tidak.

Kamu menggerakkan kepala, menengok jam dinding yang menyanyikan nada kelabu menggunakan jarumnya yang paling kurus. Ini sudah seperempat jam, pikirmu. Dan sekali lagi kamu menyadari, kamu masih berdiri bagai patung di sana. Terlampau canggung untuk dikatakan nyaman setelah kamu mengajak Yoongi untuk mengakhiri hubungan lima belas menit yang lalu. Kamu tahu kamu harus segera pergi, tapi kedua kakimu tidak sependapat, ia tak mau bergerak sama sekali.

Memicingkan mata demi menatapi satu per satu tombol-tombol kecil hadapannya, kamu mencoba sebisamu untuk memahami sesuatu yang lebih dicintai Yoongi daripada dirimu itu. Mereka tidak tampak lebih cantik darimu, tetapi dengan mencintai mereka, pacarmu bisa mendapatkan uang. Oh, benar juga, siapa yang tidak cinta uang?

Tetapi apa bahkan seorang komposer sehebat Min Yoongi bisa bercinta dengan uang? Mungkinkah sebuah sapaan penuh kasih yang tulus seperti yang ia dapat darimu bisa ia peroleh dari uang? Kamu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu, kamu selalu mengkhawatirkannya, selalu takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya jika kamu meninggalkannya, takut ia tenggelam dalam sunyi terbalut kesendirian jika kamu pergi. Kamu mencintainya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Iya, kamu hanya mulai lelah memperjuangkan Yoongi yang lebih menomorsatukan pekerjaan.

Nyaris saja kamu melepas suara untuk mengulang kalimat, "Yoongi-ya, aku ingin kita berhenti saling menghubungi satu sama lain," yang tak digubris sebelumnya, namun kamu urungkan begitu layar digital itu meredup lalu mati.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyamu.

Yoongi melepas alat pendengar berdiameter tujuh sentimeter dari telinganya, menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Kedua alismu bergerak mendekat, "Kenapa? Karena ada aku di sini?" kamu menebak, kemudian sambil memaksa kakimu untuk berpindah tempat, kamu melanjutkan, "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Satu langkah berhasil kamu ambil, namun Yoongi meraih pergelangan tanganmu, menahan kepergianmu. Pria bersurai persik itu telah bangkit, meluruskan postur tubuh hingga kini manik permen miliknya terarah rendah ketika menatap wajahmu. Kalian saling menatap dalam bisu, kamu terlalu gugup sebab tidak mampu membaca romannya yang datar, dingin seperti biasa.

Menit berikutnya, kamu memutuskan untuk menarik tanganmu dari cengkramannya, "Yoongi, aku harus pergi."

Kali ini kamu berhasil mendesak kakimu untuk bergerak sebanyak tiga langkah, namun lagi-lagi Yoongi mendapatkanmu kembali. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, ia menarikmu ke dalam rengkuhan lengannya. "Min Yoongi, lepaskan ak—"

"Balas pelukanku," potongnya.

"Aku—"

"Kubilang balas!" sentaknya, menimbulkan gema dalam ruang redup dimana kalian tinggal.

Kamu harus segera pergi, kamu harus segera pergi, kamu harus segera pergi. Dirimu paham betul akan hal itu. Hanya saja hatimu berkhianat, ia ingin kamu terus berada dalam dekapan Min Yoongi. Seperti ini. Lenganmu adalah komplotannya, ia mulai bergerak melingkari perut Yoongi. Perut yang semakin kurus itu begitu hangat, seluruh torso Yoongi terasa hangat. Betapa kamu merindukan pria ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi setelah pacarku meminta putus, huh?"

Begitu, ternyata ia mendengar kalimat tersebut, meski sangat terlambat memberi respon. Ruangan kembali senyap. Deguban jantung Yoongi adalah musik latar dalam skena hidupmu kali ini, kamu hanya terlarut dalam pikiranmu sendiri, membayangkan betapa sulit bagimu nanti untuk melupakan perasaan paling nyaman yang pernah kamu alami setiap kali kalian berbagi suhu tubuh. Kamu masih ingin bersamanya, tetapi tidak jika—

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Berbalik badan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia duduk di pinggiran tilam empuk itu. Sungguh orang yang tidak bisa ditebak, baru saja ia memintamu untuk membalas pelukan, sekarang ia kembali mencampakkanmu.

"Kau bercanda? Kaubilang bahwa kau menyukaiku," setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum kalian mulai berkencan.

"Apa ini berarti aku mencintaimu, jika kubilang aku menyukaimu?"

Skakmat.

Tentu saja kamu tahu bahwa yang lalu bukanlah cinta, kamu telah menyadari itu ratusan kali. Jelas itu menyakitkan, namun kenyataan bahwa ia mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan, jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi. Tidak bisakah seorang Min Yoongi yang meskipun dingin dan terlalu terus terang, untuk kali ini saja, berpura-pura bahwa ia mencintaimu, membiarkan kalian berpisah dalam keadaan 'saling mencintai'?

Telapak tangannya bergerak meraup pemantik api serta benda yang tak kamu suka, untuk yang ke sekian kali, ia akan melakukan hal yang paling kamu benci tepat di hadapanmu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menghisap cerutu," kamu berucap dengan suara yang bergetar menahan emosi. "Itu tidak baik untuk pernapasanmu."

Lihat, kamu bahkan masih begitu mengkhawatirkan Yoongi setelah ia menyakitimu. Dan hebatnya, yang seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi satu atau dua kali, kamu bahkan kini lelah menghitungnya, kamu masih bertahan. Sayangnya, hatimu tidak bisa mengebal, rasa perihnya masih sama persis dengan ketika pertama kali ia mempermainkanmu seperti ini. Cinta memang brengsek.

Yoongi merunduk, memposisikan olahan tembakau itu di mulut, siap membakarnya dengan pemantik.

"Berhenti, bodoh," katamu. "Aku tidak ingin kau celaka. Aku mencintaimu..." pipimu menghangat akibat aliran basah bersumber dari matamu, "...Min Yoongi."

Bodoh sekali, mengucapkan cinta pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.

Karena ia tak acuh, kamu mendekat padanya agar bisa menampis benda itu dari tangan Yoongi. Berhasil menyingkirkannya sebelum sempat ia menciptakan asap. Yoongi tidak marah atau apapun selain menjatuhkan rahangnya kemudian menatap dirimu yang kacau. Ia menghela napas, ia bangkit untuk menjeratmu dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, Yoongi," rengekmu di antara isak tangis.

Bukannya melepaskan seperti yang kamu minta, ia malah mengusungmu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, masih dalam posisi berpelukan. "Balas pelukanku."

"Lepaskan."

"Aku benci memintamu melakukan sesuatu lebih dari satu kali. Kalau kubilang balas, ya balas."

"Egois," Yoongi sungguh membuatmu gusar, rasa sayang dan marah yang menjadi satu membuatmu ingin memeluknya sekuat mungkin hingga ia tidak bisa berespirasi dan mati. Kamu mencintai orang yang kamu benci, membenci orang yang kamu cintai. "Aku juga, aku benci saat kau mengabaikanku, mengharuskanku memintamu melakukan sesuatu berkali-kali. Dan kau mengeluh? Aku bahkan tidak pernah—"

"Ssh..." Yoongi membenamkan wajahmu pada dadanya, "Jangan bicara, peluk saja aku erat-erat."

Kamu menurutinya, mengunci mulut dan membiarkan kedua lenganmu bertaut pada badannya. Kamu sangat ingin pergi dari tempatnya saat ini juga, kamu ingin segera mengunci diri dalam kamarmu sendiri, menjadi seperti gadis yang baru putus cinta pada umunya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun yang terjadi adalah kamu malah berpelukan mesra dengan Yoongi di sini, mengijinkannya menciumi seluruh bagian dari wajahmu, bersama dada yang berdebar. Masih, cinta memang brengsek.

"Kupikir aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," Yoongi berbicara, "Aku selalu menganggapnya begitu, aku tak pernah pedulikanmu. Kupikir tidak akan sesakit ini saat kaubilang bahwa kauingin kita berhenti saling menghubungi satu sama lain."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ah," ia hanya mengiyakan dengan jawaban kecil berupa suara beratnya. Ia tidak bagus dalam pengungkapan perasaan, tetapi bagimu ini sudah cukup.

Jika ia sakit saat kamu minta putus, apa ini artinya... "Kau mencintaiku?"

Yoongi melonggarkan pelukan kalian agar dapat memandang tepat di matamu, "Aku tidak akan berepot-repot menahanmu kalau aku benar-benar tidak mencintaimu," dia terdiam beberapa detik, fokusnya tak berpindah dari iris berkelir gelap milikmu. "Dan kau pasti telah pergi sedari tadi kalau kau benar-benar ingin putus."

Kembali dibenamkannya wajahmu pada dadanya, Yoongi mengecup lembut puncak kepalamu. Kamu tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun untuk saat ini, kamu ingin tetap seperti ini saja, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Min Yoongi disekujur tubuhmu. Pria persik ini menarikmu bagai magnet, apakah ini sihir?

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik. Kita masih saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, gadisku sayang. Percayalah," Kelopak mata Yoongi mulai memberat, jadi perlahan ia menutupnya. Ini lebih baik kamu tidak melepas pelukan dan tetap membuatnya nyaman hingga pagi menjelang. Tidak apa-apa, kamu akan menginap di sini.

"Jadilah gadis baik dan jangan pernah bicarakan tentang putus, mengerti?"

BTS Suga X Reader || Yoongi || Min Yoongi


End file.
